


Первая причина - это...

by ShNedzumi



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: Комацу - повар в семье Президента МОГ Ичирью. У его приемных сыновей свои причины любить ее.





	

**1\. Торико - Аппетит.**

Торико долго не мог поверить, что его хочет усыновить Президент МОГ. Во-первых, почему именно его? На свете есть множество других детей, более милых, симпатичных, послушных. Даже с воспитанием. Зачем ему какой-то оборвыш из бедной страны? Может, все дело в клетках гурмана? Но Торико не раз видел других детей с уникальными способностями. И знал, что Президент их видел тоже. Мальчишка вообще долго не мог поверить, что странноватый старик, бродящий повсюду с мешком и раздающий еду запросто так, и есть Президент всемогущей гурманской организации.

А во-вторых... ну не походил Ичирью на домоседа и семьянина, способного позаботиться о ребенке. Не то, чтобы Торико в этом нуждался, он привык самостоятельно добывать пищу, находить кров и даже воду для мытья... Старик не мог позаботиться даже о себе. У него на телефоне стояла куча напоминалок, и, пока люди шли к самолету, они звонили три раза. Все три Президент был вынужден возвращаться, вызывая недовольное пьяное чертыхание здоровяка Мансана.

Поэтому входил в свой новый дом мальчик со смешанными чувствами, все время ожидая подвоха. Среди дорогой обстановки двухэтажных апартаментов Президента на самом верху Башни он чувствовал себя до ужаса неуклюжим и все время боялся что-то разбить.

\- Ну, наконец-то!

Торико подскочил от неожиданности. Задумавшись, он не услышал шагов по лестнице. Со второго этажа спускалась невысокая женщина в ситцевом платье в цветочек, поверх которого был повязан белоснежный фартук. Казалось, она состояла из всех оттенков коричневого и желтого: золотистый загар, темно-каштановые волосы, каскадом спускающиеся на плечи, темные глаза в обрамлении выгоревших на солнце до карамельного оттенка ресниц. Ее нельзя было назвать красивой, широковатый нос откровенно портил общее впечатление, но имелось в ней что-то особенное. Свет доброты в глазах? Широкая, открытая улыбка? Запах, почуяв первые нотки которого, Торико непроизвольно сглотнул слюну? Живот издал жалобное урчание. Пряно пахло травами, сочным мясом и свежим, с хрустящей корочкой и мягкой серединкой, хлебом. Симфонию дополнял еле уловимый аромат чистящего средства и разогретого меда. Медовая выпечка?

\- Я уж думала, вы снова заблудились и улетели на Забухайский архипелаг.

Президент МОГ выглядел откровенно смущенным.

\- Это было всего один раз, Комацу! - взмолился он. Глаза женщины метали молнии. - Мы искали Джиро.

\- Так искали, что вас самих месяц найти не могли! Вы же не умеете пить, Ичирью-сан.

\- Ну... - Президент, как провинившийся мальчишка-сорванец, почесал в затылке. Затем внезапно схватил Торико, выдвинул его вперед, прикрывшись мальчиком, словно щитом. - Вот! Мой приемный сын, Торико. Позаботься о нем. Торико, оставляю тебя в надежных руках. Ну а мне пора. Надо еще одну страну навестить.

И, прежде, чем собеседники успели отреагировать, Президент выбежал из помещения. Только входная дверь хлопнула.

Комацу обреченно вздохнула, покачала головой.

\- Гурманские боги, как ребенок, честное слово! - женщина перевела взгляд, и Торико вздрогнул. Но в один миг вся напускная сердитость испарилась, оставив румянец смущения на щеках. Комацу дернула себя за прядку волос. - Прости. Не обращай внимания, ты привыкнешь. Ичирью-сан необычный, но очень хороший. Пойдем, план у нас таков: ванна, чистая одежда и еда.

Они поднялись на второй этаж, где Комацу распахнула первую дверь направо.

\- Это твоя комната, вот здесь найдешь сменную одежду. Хорошо, что Ичирью-сан позвонил заранее и предупредил, я хотя бы успела все приготовить. Примерь, если что-то не подойдет, отложи, мы потом поменяем, - Комацу отодвинула зеркальную дверцу шкафа. Полки и вешалки были заполнены одеждой.

Торико не мог поверить своим глазам. Раньше он делил маленькое полуподвальное помещение с пятью такими же мальчишками-сиротами, а теперь у него одного целая комната! Современная, с крепкой, широкой, даже на вид удобной кроватью, письменным столом в углу. На нем даже стоял компьютер.

Комацу тем временем подошла к двери в соседнее помещение, оказавшееся ванной.

\- Здесь можешь помыться, ванная одна на две гостевые комнаты, но, если честно, у Ичирью-сана не так много посетителей, которые остаются на ночь. Ты... хм.. сумеешь вымыться сам, или тебе помочь?

Торико представил, как Комацу-сан увидит его голышом, будет притрагиваться в разных местах, и похолодел от ужаса.

\- Нет, - помотал он головой. От долгого молчания голос слегка охрип. - Нет, я сам.

\- Эм... - судя по всему, Комацу-сан самой было неудобно. Жаркий румянец лавиной стекал на шею и плечи. - Хорошо. Смотри, тут холодная вода, тут горячая. Вот здесь возьмешь мыло и шампунь. Когда закончишь, спускайся вниз, будем кушать.

Желудок согласно уркнул, напоминая, что они не ели уже давно. Комацу-сан улыбнулась и вышла, оставляя мальчика одного.

Горячая вода - это чудо. Торико готов был превратиться в утку, лишь бы не вылезать из ванной, однако неугомонный желудок гнал к обещанному угощению. Поэтому Торико вытерся насухо, переоделся - ткань была мягкой-мягкой, он никогда не ощущал подобного раньше - и спустился вниз, следуя за запахом.

Комацу-сан нашлась в комнате с обеденным столом, целиком и полностью заставленным тарелками с восхитительной едой. Чего тут только не было! Разнообразные салаты, отбивные, вырезка телесвина, стейки тигровой коровы. На второй половине стола красовались шоколадные пудинги, ягодные пироги, воздушные пирожные и мороженое. У Торико разбежались глаза, а с подбородка закапала слюна.

\- Садись, ешь, - Комацу-сан выглянула из кухни с венчиком, покрытым сладким, жидким тестом. - Еще блинчики будут. Готовила по особой методике, специально для долго голодавших людей.

Торико немедленно воспользовался приглашением. Он старался есть поменьше, среди их компании у него был самый большой аппетит, и взрослые не раз говорили, когда думали, что мальчик их не слышит, что родители наверняка бросили его из-за того, что не могли прокормить.

Но еда просто таяла на языке, как будто не достигала желудка, рассасываясь еще в пищеводе. Даже сытные отбивные были нежными и воздушными. Торико сам не заметил, как вычистил все тарелки. А когда заметил, смутился.

\- Простите...

\- За что? - удивилась Комацу-сан, затем потрепала мальчика по голове. - Пойдем, поможешь сгрузить тарелки в посудомойку.

Торико зажмурился. Его никто никогда так не гладил - с лаской и теплотой.

Посуду носить ему не понравилось - разбив не одну тарелку, мальчик пообещал себе, что у него дома будет только та посуда, которую можно съесть сразу после обеда.

Ночью сон не шел. Аппетит, словно разнюхав, что они в другой стране, где нет проблем с продовольствием, не давал покоя, развернулся в полную мощь. Торико проворочался два часа, прежде чем все же решился спуститься. Было страшно. Что если Комацу-сан скажет, что он много ест? И Президент вышвырнет его, совсем как родители. Но кушать хотелось так, что живот подводило.

Торико осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, спустился вниз. В темноте он видел лучше многих людей, но все же не идеально. Не хватало еще разбить что-нибудь.

На кухонном столе, завернутая в пищевую пленку, стояла тарелка с сандвичами. Сгорая от стыда, Торико размотал пленку и откусил от одного.

Так его и застала Комацу-сан. Свет зажегся, и мальчик застыл с бутербродом во рту. Затем убрал его, с трудом прожевал и сглотнул - в горле стоял комок. Ну, вот, сейчас...

Комацу-сан всплеснула руками.

\- Что же ты в сухомятку ешь?! Сейчас, подожди, - женщина метнулась к холодильнику, выудила пачку молока. Когда Торико принимал бокал с белой, холодной жидкостью, пахнущей цветами, глаза у него щипало. - Может, ты хочешь чего посущественнее?

Мальчик зачарованно кивнул, и женщина вновь наполовину скрылась в недрах холодильника. Никто... никогда...

\- Держи пока салат из хохочущего редиса, а я поджарю отбивные.

Торико без сил опустился на стул, ноги не держали, и смотрел, как стол заполняется блюдами. Ночная трапеза по роскоши ничем не отличалась от дневной...

\- Я... я...

В глазах повернувшейся от плиты Комацу-сан светилось понимание. Женщина отложила лопатку, подошла к мальчику и присела перед ним на корточки. Маленькие, нежные ручки обхватили грубоватые, шершавые ладошки.

\- Ничего не бойся, - светло улыбнулась женщина. - Теперь ты можешь кушать в любое время дня и ночи, я только рада буду. Если честно, я, как и большинство поваров, считаю, что еда нужна не для того, чтобы смотреть на нее - хотя и полюбоваться приятно. Но самое главное - съесть ее. С благодарностью к повару и ингредиентам всего мира. Этому я тебя еще научу, - Комацу-сан поднялась. - Ну а пока, если захочешь есть, просто заглядывай в холодильник.

Женщина вернулась к плите, а мальчик пытался справиться со слезами. Первый в жизни человек, который не осудил его аппетит.

Комацу-сан поставила еще одну тарелку и села напротив.

\- Торико, я тоже часто ем по ночам, у меня совершенно ненормированный график. Буду рада перекусить с тобой за одним столом.

В тот момент Торико решил, что обязательно однажды женится на Комацу-сан.

 

**2\. Сани - Красота.**

В их мире быть красивым опасно. Поэтому Сани прятал свои разноцветные волосы под грязными тряпками, кутался в балахоны. И искренне радовался, что Рин не слишком красива. Если бы сестричка следила за собой, то могла бы привлечь ненужное внимание. Сани не раз и не два видел, как бандиты уводили красивых мальчиков и девочек.

Ни один из ушедших не возвращался.

Лица тех бандитов страшными, гротескными демоническими мордами преследовали мальчика во сне, бесконечно уродливые, отчего тот просыпался в холодном поту. Разумеется, Сани понимал, что не сможет прятаться вечно, однако надеялся, что у него хватит времени научить Рин охотиться, чтобы в случае неприятности, сестра смогла позаботиться о себе.

Как их вычислили, Сани не знал. Вроде бы старался прятаться хорошо. У мужчины лицо не было уродливым, как все в их городе, глаза улыбались, но Сани не верил. И лишь крепче сжимал ладошку Рин, которую попросили взять с собой.

Мужчина привез их в центр цивилизованного мира. Раньше Сани обязательно бы воспользовался случаем и осмотрелся, но сейчас внутри все замирало в ожидании какого-то подвоха, некоей ловушки. Он готовился бежать, на крайний случай - помочь удрать Рин. Лицо сестренки было белее мела.

Апартаменты, куда распахнул двери мужчина, поражали красотой. Сани никогда не видел дома более гармоничного. Высокие потолки, блестящие полы, стеклянные стены, вазы на подставках и прочие памятные безделушки, которые выглядели дороже убежища, где прятался Сани, целиком и полностью.

Откуда-то сбоку доносился сладкий аромат выпечки, в животе мальчика заурчало. Точно такой же звук он расслышал по соседству - Рин тоже хотела есть.

Из помещения справа вышла женщина. Не красивая, низкорослая, но удивительным образом она вписывалась в обстановку гармонично и естественно.

\- Ичирью-сан! - всплеснула она руками. - Ну, вы хоть бы предупреждали, что пропадете на месяц. Шеф службы безопасности разыскивал вас, Сетсуно-сан звонила.

Мужчина смущенно засмеялся, из того же правого помещения вышел мальчишка с синими волосами, на вид ровесник Сани. Он довольно облизывался, весь вид говорил, что он стянул что-то вкусное и не получил за это. Ичирью-сан потрепал его по голове и вновь повернулся к возмущенной собеседнице.

\- Не сердись, Комацу. Смотри, какой букет. Это тебе, - сунул женщине в руку сорванные наспех растения. Некоторые даже имели корни, с которых осыпались комья земли.

\- Глазастая капуста! - ахнула Комацу-сан. Мальчик рядом с ней принюхался к ингредиенту, пожал плечами, видимо, тот его не впечатлил. - Торико, это же такая редкость! Стойте, - она подозрительно прищурилась. - Только не говорите, что снова посадили вертолет на мои грядки!

Начавший пробираться к выходу мужчина замер, затем немного нервно засмеялся. Прическа вновь подверглась суровому испытанию в виде растрепавшей ее мощной руки.

\- Ну-у... если честно, то я посадил вертолет на всю теплицу сразу. Ой, ты посмотри, сколько времени! Говоришь, Йоханнес вызывал?

Женщина хватала ртом воздух, напоминая рыбку.

\- Ичирью-сан!!!

Но того уже и след простыл.

Женщина тяжело вздохнула и повернулась к детям. Сани напрягся, прикрыл Рин собой. Но Комацу-сан не выглядела злой или раздраженной, скорее... смирившейся.

\- Ну что ж, - снова вздохнула она, с сожалением рассматривая букет, - сегодня на ужин фаршированная капуста. И пироги... с капустой. Торико, отнеси это на кухню, положи в раковину, я пока покажу ребятам их комнаты.

Комацу-сан махнула рукой, призывая следовать за собой. Сани досталась вторая комната справа, Рин - напротив.

\- У вас с Торико соседние комнаты, - обратилась женщина к Сани. - И общая ванная.

\- Угу.

\- Когда помоетесь и переоденетесь, спускайтесь вниз. Будем ужинать, - женщина тактично удалилась. Наверное, проводить инструктаж с Рин.

Сани решил оглядеться.

Комната была выдержана в неброских тонах светло-синего, даже компьютер на столе попадал в тон. Полки в ванной были уставлены шампунями, гелями, бальзамами - дезинфицирующими, против аллергии. Видимо, Комацу-сан набирала с запасом, а что-то принадлежало Торико. И погрузился в большую ванну по самые уши. У них в городе воды никогда не было в достатке, даже питьевой, что уж говорить о горячей для мытья. Мальчик успел позабыть настоящий цвет своих волос, их вечно покрывал слой серой пыли и грязи.

Когда он вылез, распаренный, пахнущий цитрусами, волосы разноцветной волной окутали плечи. Сани вытер пряди - осторожно, неаккуратные движения причиняли дикую боль - переоделся.

И тут в дверь постучали. Мальчик напрягся. Все это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

\- Ты закончил? - спросил озабоченно голос Комацу-сан.

\- Эм... да.

Женщина зашла с бинтами и круглой баночкой с мазью.

\- У тебя есть ушибы, которые нужно обработать? Ох, какая красота! - взгляд кофейных глаз упал на волосы. Сани против воли смутился. Разноцветные пряди привлекали внимание, но никогда еще он не слышал чистого, незамутненного восторга. В восхищении Комацу-сан не было ничего грязного или пошлого, никакого расчетливого подтекста. Подлинная искренность.

\- Тебе помочь их расчесать?

Волосы легко путались, Сани с трудом разбирал их. Иногда получалось управлять отдельными прядями, но это случалось так редко, что мальчик не верил собственным ощущениям. И старался не пользоваться данной способностью, так как потом нападал зверский голод, утолить который было в их городе практически невозможно.

Расчесываться Сани предпочитал сам, так как даже Рин больно дергала за волоски, а те были просто ужасающе чувствительны. Но отказать Комацу-сан, ее добрым глазам почему-то не поворачивался язык, обычно скорый на колкости. В конце концов, одно причесывание он выдержит, терпел же помощь Рин.

\- Да.

\- Тогда спускаемся вниз. Думаю, управимся, пока капуста готовится. Да и поесть можно будет в гостиной.

Это будет еще и быстро. Сани помрачнел. Ни о какой аккуратности речи не шло.

Их посадили на подушки вокруг чайного столика. Уже дожидавшийся Торико посмотрел на Комацу-сан с собачьей преданностью. Женщина принесла многочисленные тарелки, ложки, вилки и устроилась за спиной Сани, на диване.

\- Приятного аппетита.

Дети как будто ждали этого сигнала и набросились на еду. Сани старался есть поменьше, не спешить, дабы не выглядеть варваром, но у него не выходило. Краем глаза он присматривал за Рин, которой Торико пододвигал самые вкусные на его взгляд блюда. Лицо сестренки, и без того не слишком прелестное, восторженно поглупело.

Все было очень вкусно, буквально таяло во рту. Мясо истекало соком, хлеб с хрустящей корочкой, сказочный, густой соус, нежная рыба с ароматными травами и долькой кислого лимона. Увлекшись распознаванием ингредиентов, о которых раньше разве что слышал, Сани не сразу понял, что кто-то трогает его волосы. Прикосновения были настолько легкими, что казались ласковыми струями летнего дождика. И совсем не причиняли боли. Под нежными пальцами спутанная грива превращалась в сверкающий водопад.

Сани готов был заурчать, он откинулся на маленькие, округлые колени и прикрыл глаза.

Входная дверь хлопнула, громкий топот прозвучал в коридоре, и в дверь протиснулся здоровяк с тушей на плечах.

\- Комацу, - прогрохотал он, - я к вам на обед. Вот, гостинец принес, - здоровяк довольно сиял, короткий ежик волос гордо топорщился.

Движения маленьких ручек за спиной прекратились.

\- Проходите, шеф Мансан, - Комацу поднялась. - О, да ведь это же пьяная лошадь! Из нее получаются отличные стейки. Торико, помоги мне!

Если честно, Сани не понимал восхищения женщины. На его взгляд, ингредиент был весьма уродлив. Тощие бока, пьяные, навыкате, глаза, хвост, торчащий метелкой. Конечно, в родном городе он съел бы кобылу, не задумываясь, но если бы имел хоть малейший выбор, в жизни не прикоснулся бы к столь непрелестному ингредиенту.

Однако когда Комацу-сан стала приносить тарелки... Сани не поверил своим глазам. Все было настолько красиво! Копытные пудинги, высокие, хрустящие, желтые, как лепестки подсолнуха, красный от перца гуляш, каждый кусочек которого обволакивал язык неповторимым вкусом. Овощи на гриле под соусом из мясного жира, печень в сливочном соусе, запеченное в тесте мясо, пышное и румяное, сделанное в форме облаков.

В тот момент Сани понял, что влюбился в эти нежные руки, способные уродливое превратить в прекрасное.

 

**3\. Зебра - Страх.**

Его город располагался на границе с владениями гурманской мафии. Зебра привык чувствовать себя здесь если не господином, то значимым человеком наверняка. Еду можно было достать только на подпольных боях. И Зебра единственный, кто питался постоянно. Отнять добычу у рослого мальчишки не решались даже самые сильные из городских мужчин.

Зебру боялись. Его клетки гурмана активизировались рано, и мальчишка стал _слышать_. То, что происходит в соседнем доме, как стучит сердце мирных людей. Страх звучал симфонией из неровного стука сердец и кислого запаха пота, которым покрывались люди, когда разговаривали с убивающим своих противников мальчиком. Зебра мог создавать звуковые лезвия и использовал их на коротких дистанциях, подбираясь к противнику ближе.

Зебре никто не был нужен, он прекрасно жил один. Это лучше, чем слушать чье-то лживое сердце.

\- Привет.

Мальчик резко обернулся. В городе с ним давно уже не разговаривали, предпочитая обходить стороной даже то место, где он жил.

Напротив него стояла маленькая женщина. Не местная - это было видно сразу. По гладкой коже, одежде хорошего качества, банальному наличию обуви. А еще она совсем не боялась. Сердце ни разу не сбилось с ритма, голос звучал ровно.

\- Не покажешь, как пройти на черный рынок ингредиентов?

Зебра презрительно фыркнул. Бывали тут порой такие: лощеные, из обеспеченного, цивилизованного мира. Сорили деньгами, как будто все должны перед ними плясать на задних лапках. А у самих сердце колотилось в груди, как перепуганные кролики. Чуть в штаны не накладывали при встрече с ним. Зебра таких терпеть не мог и с радостью прогонял от своего жилища.

Однако женщина не походила на остальных туристов. Не носила украшений, голову обмотал обычный широкий тканевый шарф. Ничего напускного, фальшивого.

\- Вам, что, не сказали, к кому вы обратились? - "тыкнуть" в нее не позволяло что-то, как будто на язык поводок надели.

Жители наверняка такого порассказали! Люди вообще любят попусту трепать языком.

\- Сказали, - кивнула женщина. - Что ты дерешься на подпольных боях, убиваешь своих противников. Но еще они упомянули, что ты единственный можешь проводить меня на территорию мафии. Остальные... - она замялась. - Боятся. Не беспокойся, я заплачу, - порылась в сумке и достала штук десять плотных лепешек. Круглых, румяных. Они пахли так одуряюще!

Зебра сглотнул. С водой в городе проблем не имелось. Река, протекающая неподалеку, была грязной, но вполне пригодной для использования, а вот хлеб и мука были буквально на вес золота.

\- Ладно, провожу, - проворчал мальчишка, цапнул "плату" и тут же впился зубами в одну. Желудок возопил - такая вкуснотища! Не сравнить с опилками, которые он обычно получал за победу.

Женщина расцвела и пошла рядом, подстраиваясь под шаги проводника.

\- Меня, кстати, Комацу зовут.

\- Зебра, - мальчишка вгрызся в еще одну лепешку. Есть все-таки польза от бестолковых туристов. - Зачем вам понадобился черный рынок?

Женщина слегка покраснела и потерла широковатый нос в смущении.

\- Если честно, всегда хотела посмотреть на ингредиенты, которые там продаются.

На секунду сердце ее дрогнуло, и Зебра презрительно скривился. Не окончательная ложь, но и не совсем правда. И эта врет. А он-то думал, что она другая...

\- Ложь, - отчеканил он.

Комацу-сан посмотрела на него с любопытством, но никак не прокомментировала уверенный тон собеседника. Вместо этого вновь перевела взгляд на дорогу. По бокам простирались высушенные пустоши, перемежаемые редкими, безобразно покосившимися и растрескавшимися домами с пустыми глазницами окон.

\- Не совсем. Мне действительно хотелось посмотреть рынок, но... Есть и другая причина. Мой начальник недавно усыновил детей, а побыть с ними никак не удается. Готовлю, стираю, убираю, слежу за ребятней я, так что...

\- Поэтому вы решили убраться подальше, чтобы они наладили общение? - теперь в ее голосе не было ни капли лжи. Но почему необходимо скрывать подобное? Ничего же преступного нет? Зебра ощутил, как забилось, затрепыхалось сердечко женщины, на лицо наполз румянец. А, так вот, в чем дело! Смущение... то, что люди считают постыдным. С таким Зебра тоже сталкивался, но до этого секреты были по-настоящему "грязными".

\- Не совсем, - повторилась женщина, лицо ее закаменело. - Они снова развалили мне теплицу. Пусть попробуют позаботиться о себе сами, оболтусы! Что стар, что млад, - бубнила она себе под нос, но Зебра ее прекрасно слышал.

На миг ему стало завидно по отношению к тем, о ком говорила Комацу-сан. С теплотой, любовью, хотя присутствовало и явное желание дать по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым. Тем не менее... она заботилась о тех людях, бесконечно любила их.

\- Вот, пришли, - Зебра ткнул пальцем в стройные ряды прилавков, заполненные запрещенными ингредиентами. - Бывайте.

\- До встречи, - с улыбкой помахала ему Комацу. - Спасибо за помощь!

Если бы Зебра знал, что встреча произойдет так скоро...

Он вышел против слишком сильного противника. Иногда мафиози выставляли на боях не только охотников, но и опасные ингредиенты с высоким уровнем поимки. Зебра недооценил одного такого, и вот теперь загибается в переулке возле черного входа в клуб с подпольной ареной. Кровь толчками вытекала из тела, жутко хотелось есть и спать. Люди проходили мимо, биение их сердец учащалось, когда они видели мальчика. Но ни один, ни один не подошел помочь... Во рту поселилась горечь. Зебра сплюнул. Надо подняться...

Ровный голос без малейшего привкуса страха коснулся слуха, влился медовой патокой.

\- Вот мы снова и встретились. Помоги мне довести тебя до дома, Зебра, одна я не справлюсь.

Гибкие руки с маленькими ладошками обхватили мальчика. Такие тонкие... не справятся с мощным человечком. Комацу-сан выше, но слабее. Она... повар, а не охотник.

Зебра закрыл глаза и позволил своему телу действовать без воли разума.

Очнулся он в собственном доме, на подстилке, служившей ему постелью. Сбоку танцевали тени, и кто-то шебуршился. Потрескивал огонь, булькало что-то жидкое, вкусное, пахнущее пряно и остро. По губам потекла слюна, Зебра с трудом сглотнул, а желудок, казалось, готов был всосать сам себя от голода.

\- Вот, держи, - женщина, Комацу-сан, поднесла плошку с ароматным варевом. - Прости, очищенной воды не нашлось.

Это Зебра ощущал и сам - привкус тины и затхлости, но... Каким-то образом Комацу-сан удалось сделать потрясающе вкусный суп. Так не готовили, наверное, даже в лучших мафиозных ресторанах. Зебра в секунды выпил порцию и удовлетворенно вздохнул.

\- Эта тварь оказалась слишком сильна, - он ударил кулаком по тоненькому, почти прозрачному одеялу.

Нет победы - нет пищи, а отнимать скудные крохи еды у горожан мальчик не собирался. Что бы там ни говорили, разбоем он не увлекался никогда.

Комацу-сан повернулась к кастрюле за добавкой. Зебра, разглядывая ее спину, подумал, что женщина удивительным образом вписалась в обстановку грязной, полупустой конуры, служившей ему пристанищем. В полумраке отсветы огня маленькой походной плитки играли на темных волосах. Ровное дыхание звучало в унисон стуку капель, стекавшим из трещины на потолке.

\- Тебе не следует сражаться с такими существами, - Зебра принял протянутую миску. Комацу-сан смотрела на него встревоженно и слегка печально. - Некоторые страны до сих пор ведут военные действия, их ученые скрещивают между собой многие ингредиенты, чтобы получить биологическое оружие. От бракованных образцов избавляются, продавая их мафии. Или это такая проверка.... МОГ не может прикрыть их, его возможности в данной области ограничены.

\- Есть-то надо, а там платят неплохо.

Комацу-сан смотрела на него и кусала губы. Маленькие пухлые губы в трещинах. Сердце ее стучало взволнованно, дыхание участилось, но это были хорошие изменения. Зебре казалось, что сейчас решается его судьба.

\- Поедешь со мной? - неожиданно предложила женщина. - У тебя будет новый дом, отец и братья. Ну же, соглашайся.

\- Почему вы предлагаете мне это? Вы меня совсем не знаете.

\- У меня есть пищевая удача и интуиция на ингредиенты. А ты весьма интересный ингредиент, Зебра.

Снова ни капли лжи и страха.

Отказаться мог только дурак, а дураком мальчик не был. Все равно хуже, чем сейчас, уже не будет. И он пожал протянутую руку.

Комацу-сан привезла его в центр цивилизованного мира, в богатые апартаменты на верху Башни. Стоило ей закрыть входную дверь, как раздался топот нескольких пар ног, и из кухни вылетели мальчишки-подростки, ровесники Зебры, девчонка и высоченный мужчина с пышными усами.

Они все разом заговорили, оглушительно для чувствительного слуха Зебры.

\- Комацу-сан! - девчонка обхватила женщину за пояс, уткнулась лицом в дорожную рубашку и судорожно всхлипнула. - Сани с Торико ссорятся...

\- Комацу-сан, вы оставили нас без еды. Это абсолютно не красиво!

\- Старик совершенно не умеет готовить. Он сжег ваши сковородки и две кастрюли.

Зебра с удивлением увидел, как мужчина, судя по всему, главный, выставил вперед руки и даже сделал пару шагов назад под строгим взглядом повара.

\- Комацу, дорогая, не волнуйся, - зачастил он. - Сковородки и кастрюли куплены новые, Сетсуно помогала выбирать, ножи прислал Мелк, а на кухне все равно пора было делать ремонт... И мы еще теплицу восстановили, - он наклонился. - Только не оставляй нас больше без запасов!

\- Но я же... на месяц приготовила! В кладовой поставила... в контейнер... - растерянно заявила женщина.

Семья переглянулась, девочка хихикнула и тут же снова спряталась в складках рубашки.

\- Ну-у... мы все съели в первый же день, - беспомощно пожал плечами мужчина.

\- А в ресторанах готовят не так вкусно, - облизнулся мальчишка с синими волосами.

\- И непрелестно, - манерно протянул второй парень.

Комацу вздохнула, но затем повернулась к Зебре.

\- Познакомьтесь, это Зебра, он...

\- Теперь он ваш новый брат! - мальчик поежился под оценивающим взглядом мужчины, но тот довольно кивнул. - Молодец, Комацу.

\- Но он... некрасивый, - поморщился манерный мальчишка.

Зебра сжал кулаки. Он знал, что его шрамы... но...

\- Что ты вякнул, принцесска? - на макушку легла в успокаивающем жесте ладонь, и гнев внутри остыл, улегся на дне души. Комацу улыбнулась Зебре, персонально ему, а затем посмотрела на его нового брата.

\- Сани, не пугай мальчика. К тому же девочкам нравятся брутальные мужчины, а Зебра именно таким и станет. Вот увидишь, поклонниц будет еще больше, чем у тебя.

Сани отвернулся с презрительным "фе", а на душе у Зебры вдруг стало тепло-тепло. Эта Комацу... ее голос... Он всегда будет для него особенным.

Голос, в котором нет ни капли страха.

 

_4\. Коко - Прикосновения._

В полночь, когда дети угомонились и отправились спать, Комацу спустилась на кухню. Горел приглушенный свет, наполнял помещение танцующими тенями и бликами на натертых до блеска боках кастрюль и сковородок.

Президент МОГ сидел за столом, неторопливо уминал бутерброд, запивая его молоком без сахара. Сейчас на его лице не было ни капли веселья и наигранности, мужчина смотрел куда-то вперед, далеко-далеко, где видел будущее всего мира, просчитывая вероятности.

Привычная картина.

\- Не спится? - Комацу так же привычно встала к плите, чтобы сварить кофе. Ичирью-сан еще долго не заснет, обеспокоенный очередным докладом или тревогой за Мидору. Несмотря на то, что младший брат встал на путь браконьерства, Президент все равно любил его и по-своему заботился. Разве что Джиро не получалось опекать, но с этим вполне справлялась Сетсуно.

\- Не очень, - согласился Президент.

Комацу достала холодные закуски. Для взрослых охотников ночь - это такое время, когда не хочется ничего тяжелого и сытного, разве что легкий перекус под саке или остро-кислую водочку и длительные рассказы о собственных путешествиях. Ичирью-сан пить не умел, а потому вместо алкоголя шел кофе.

Ароматный напиток сверкал первозданной чернотой и густотой, Президент с удовольствием принюхался, прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь. Себе женщина оставила половину кружки пустой, так как сильно разбавляла напиток молоком и сластила. Если честно, в ее случае это было скорее молоко с кофе, нежели наоборот. Однако оно все равно позволяло не заснуть во время работы над очередной статьей в журнал для поваров.

\- Ты знаешь про Старн?

Комацу прикрыла глаза, размешивая напиток. Вспоминая...

\- Город-лаборатория?

\- Угу. Город талантливых ученых, что занимались выведением новых растительных гибридов. Достаточно миролюбивое место - основатели и сотрудники раз за разом отклоняли предложения военных компаний по созданию биологического оружия. Пять лет назад там произошел взрыв, растительные эксперименты заполонили все - ни проехать, ни пройти, как ни старайся.

\- Ичирью-сан... - укоризненно покачала головой Комацу.

И ведь не мальчишка уже давно, а все равно лезет в самое пекло ради каких-то своих целей. Иногда - ради банального веселья и "мне было просто любопытно, ну, Комацу-у-у".

\- Только не говорите, что вам удалось пройти вглубь леса? - вся территория обширного научного комплекса в одно мгновение превратилась в густые джунгли, наполненные весьма разумными растениями и животными. Более того, излучение реакторов сделало все, за исключением воздуха, ядовитым.

\- Более того, - закивал по-мальчишески Президент, - я нашел город! Представляешь, ученые живы и до сих пор работают над собственными исследованиями.

\- Но?.. - за столько лет грех не выучить все взгляды и мины непосредственного начальства. Особенно такого непоседливого начальства.

\- Они поголовно мутировали. Не сильно, внешний облик не претерпел изменений, однако... Некоторые сроднились с растениями, некоторые - с животными. Сама понимаешь, теперь им нет пути в нормальный мир, их просто разберут на части в первой же лаборатории. Жить под защитой леса ученых устраивает... - Президент вздохнул. - Там я нашел мальчишку. Его зовут Коко, ровесник моих пацанов. В отличие от остальных, он... ядовит. И никому не верит.

\- И вы хотите попросить меня поговорить с ним?

\- Именно! - просиял мужчина и щенячьими глазками уставился на женщину. - Ты же умничка, Комацу! Вон как лихо Зебру окрутила, меня бы этот наглец послал бы. Да и ребятишки тебя любят: ты ласковая, искренняя, добрая, честная...

С каждым словом Комацу краснела все больше и больше. Она могла сколько угодно отчитывать Президента, но одна его похвала возвращала ее к состоянию восторженной поклонницы великого охотника, ученика легендарного Акации, какой она предстала в первую их встречу, будучи не в силах связать пары слов во время собеседования. К счастью, Ичирью-сан именно это понравилось. Или он просто разглядел нечто недоступное женщине. В любом случае, его похвалы всегда были... чем-то особенным.

\- Прекратите! - взмолилась она, краснея чуть ли не до слез. Схватилась за щеки, стремясь погасить полыхающий на них пожар. - Хорошо, я согласна поехать с вами!

\- Здорово! - хлопнул в ладоши Ичирью-сан. - А ребятишек на Мансана оставим!

 

Коко забился в угол полуразрушенного строения на самом краю бывшего исследовательского комплекса. Когда-то здесь властвовала наука, на каждом шагу можно было встретить чудеса селекции, каждому направлению принадлежало несколько лабораторий, а сотрудники жили в отдельных домиках на территории комплекса. Коко застал "золотую эру" города, он родился незадолго до катастрофы и был одним из немногих, кто выжил и сохранил воспоминания. Редкие гости не знали, но половина ученых погибла, не перенеся жара взрыва и изменений тела. Коко повезло: оставшиеся ученые говорили, что в момент опасности активизировались клетки гурмана и стали поглощать излучение. В результате его организм стал невосприимчив к ядам. Или, можно сказать, слишком восприимчив? Настолько, что впитывал каждый из них, поглощал, перерабатывал и создавал антитела.

Ученые исследовали его, пытаясь отыскать новые комбинации да и просто ради любопытства. Себя они проверили уже давно. У Коко не было особого выбора, он не мог отказать. Равно как и уйти из Старна. Город окружали непроходимые джунгли, они отвоевали и жилую территорию, сделав так, чтобы люди успешно соседствовали с растениями. Ученых это не останавливало. Из-за мутаций мир оказался закрытым для посещений, ограничился территорией бывшего исследовательского комплекса.

Коко мечтал забиться куда подальше, в какой-нибудь угол, чтобы его не беспокоили. Вообще не трогали... только не так. Он не любил опыты. Да, неприятно, местами - весьма болезненно. Однако больше всего убивало наличие перчаток на руках ученых. Они не боялись заразы, нет, они боялись отравиться. Коко был ядовит. Весь, целиком и полностью. Его тело, его кожа, слюна, волосы - все могло в считанные секунды покрыться ядом.

Порой он задавался вопросом, боялись бы его собственные родители, если бы не погибли в день взрыва?

Поэтому большую часть дня Коко предпочитал проводить в лесу или в домике на окраине. Здесь он когда-то жил с родителями. Если приглядеться, можно увидеть следы от рам на стенах - металл просто вплавился в камень, а затем стек серебристыми каплями на пол.

Когда он один, когда в отдалении... его никто не боится. За его спиной не шепчутся...

Ему одиноко.

Мальчик посмотрел на собственные, замотанные наглухо в бинты руки. Ему хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь... просто погладил. Сказал бы, что он не урод, не мутант. Просто у него... такие клетки гурмана. Он ни в чем не виноват.

\- Привет! - нежный голос отвлек от грустных размышлений. Коко поднял голову, широко распахнутыми глазами посмотрел на гостью.

К нему легко, непринужденно приближалась женщина. Теплый ветер донес аромат согретой на солнце кожи, пахнущей чем-то цветочным, незнакомым. Большинство местных растений испускало приторно сладкий, удушающий аромат. Коко никогда не ощущал чего-то подобного - невесомо-незримого. Длинные волосы были забраны в высокий хвостик и убраны под платок.

Гости в Старне бывали редко, разве что совсем безбашенные охотники проникали в чащу леса, добираясь до самого сердца. Но и тогда они быстро погибали, отравленные самой природой, защищающей город.

Лишь один не просто уцелел, но и сумел выбраться. Коко поморщился, вспоминая чудаковатого мужчину, по какой-то причине прицепившегося к нему. Все предлагал поехать в центр цивилизованных территорий. Мальчик еле успел убежать.

Чем больше вокруг людей... тем большей опасности они подвергаются.

\- Трудно же тебя отыскать! - пожаловалась между тем незнакомка, присаживаясь напротив. Жалобы у нее выходили веселыми, непринужденными. - Хорошо, Ичирью-сан помог, иначе бы я тут блуждала, пока медовый папоротник не зацветет.

Коко стало любопытно.

\- А это долго?

Женщина сделала большие глаза.

\- Очень. Медовый папоротник цветет раз в семь лет, причем на его запах слетаются гигантские пчелы и осы со всего острова. Ни один охотник, кроме парализующего мастера Джиро, не сумел заполучить сладкий нектар.

\- Он вкусный?

\- Непередаваемо. Одной капли хватает, чтобы сделать десять литров варенья. То есть добавляешь его вместо сахара и получаешь... - она всплеснула руками, будучи не в силах выразить восторг.

Такая... живая, непосредственная. На всех здешних обитателей невольная природная тюрьма накладывала свой отпечаток. Женщина напротив была не такой. Как свежий ветерок, обдувала она лицо Коко, делала жизнь ярче.

Электромагнитные импульсы, которые научился видеть Коко, вокруг нее танцевали подобно радужному сиянию. Как небо, просветлевшее после дождя в лучах выглянувшего неяркого, но теплого солнца.

\- Меня зовут Комацу, я пришла по поручению Ичирью-сана. Скорей всего, ты знаешь его, как забавного старика.

Коко помрачнел.

\- Тоже будете уговаривать меня поехать с вами? Нет. Это слишком опасно.

\- Но не будешь же ты всю жизнь прятаться по углам посреди джунглей. Мир - он огромный и богатый на приключения и радости. Ичирью-сан мог показаться тебе странным, но... он желает добра. Он ищет одаренных детей, чтобы воспитать преемников, - улыбка женщины стала доброй, нежной, а глаза затуманились воспоминаниями. Так улыбаются только дорогим людям. - Он хочет знать, что будущее Эры гурманов - наследия его учителя - в надежных руках.

Коко хотелось, очень, очень хотелось покинуть травяную клетку, выбраться наружу и вдохнуть свободный ветер, но...

\- Вы не понимаете, Комацу-сан...

Тут женщина сделала невозможное - взяла Коко за руку. Мальчик замер, боясь шелохнуться, чтобы не спугнуть и, самое ужасное, не отравить. Он боялся того момента, когда кожа приобретет насыщенный фиолетовый оттенок. Тогда веселую женщину уже ничто не спасет.

Но секунда шла за секундой и ничего не происходило. Комацу все также держала его за руку, с интересом наблюдая за реакцией паренька.

\- Что-то случилось?

Коко поднял несчастные глаза.

\- Вы могли умереть! У меня ядовитое тело.

\- Да, Ичирью-сан предупреждал, - кивнула женщина, - поэтому я взяла с собой универсальный антидот с Острова Жизнь. Даже если не спасет, то поможет дожить до волшебного врача Тьфу-Йосаку. Ну, так что, идем?

Коко поднимался на ноги и послушно шел за женщиной по направлению к самолету, а глаза его не отрывались от переплетенных рук. У него не было вещей, о которых стоило переживать, не было тех, с кем хотелось бы попрощаться. Ученые никому не запрещали выходить, здраво полагая, что каждый имеет право на собственное желание оказаться в качестве подопытного образца на лабораторном столе. Но ведь Коко не так уж сильно внешне отличался от остальных. Может, все удастся?

Он так жаждал свободы и так боялся цены за нее. Но ведь... иногда следовало рисковать?

Комацу так и не выпустила его, тепло нежной кожи, ее гладкость... Коко хотелось плакать. Его давно уже никто так не трогал, разве что ученые, да и те - случайно. Он помнил ласковые руки матери, отца, взъерошивающего волосы.

Комацу отличалась от них. Она не боялась, импульсы ее пульсировали ровно, танцевали неторопливо, завиваясь вокруг тела.

В самолете Коко прижался крепче к женщине, вдохнул аромат ее волос. Комацу ничего не сказала, только погладила ласково, даря драгоценное прикосновение.

\- Тебе понравится твоя новая семья. Хотя бы потому, что братья и сестра вряд ли тебя испугаются. Уж точно не эти оболтусы.

Тонкие руки оплели плечи мальчика, Коко уткнулся в плечо женщины, впитывая ее уверенность, ее положительный настрой. С переднего сиденья довольно поглядывал на них тот самый забавный старик. Коко фыркнул бы про себя, мол, добился своего, но был слишком счастлив.

Сейчас, летя в неизвестность, он был уверен в двух вещах. Первая - Комацу никогда не откажет ему в прикосновении. Слишком заботлива, честна и открыта в своих стремлениях эта счастливая женщина.

А вторая... Он с первого взгляда влюбился в Комацу, которая так щедро раздаривала искреннее тепло своей души.

 

**Эпилог.**

\- Гурманские боги! Никогда бы не подумал, что этот день настанет, - Ичирью всхлипнул и стер малюсенькую слезинку с загорелой, морщинистой щеки. - Мой мальчик женится на моей девочке.

\- Ичирью-сан, - смущенно покраснела Комацу, качая головой.

\- Ну а что? Имею я право порадоваться за молодоженов? - шутливо погрозил пальцем Президент. - Такая красивая пара.

Веселье в зале набирало обороты. Специально для проведения свадьбы был арендован целый этаж, чтобы вместить всех приглашенных. Друзей, товарищей, коллег невесты и жениха, тех, кого они встретили в бесконечных путешествиях, тех, с кем успели наладить контакты. Комацу в жизни не видела столько разношерстного народа. Впрочем, ее дело маленькое - она отвечала за кухню. Приготовила всего впрок, сделала основы под бульоны и супы, написала рецепты и передала руководство ученику. Отаке подавал большие надежды, как повар.

Свадьба сделала невозможное - объединила тех, кто создан враждовать. Гурманская якудза соседствовала за столиком со службой безопасности МОГ, деликатные Чие и настоятель Пись-сан напивались в компании задиристых Джиро и Сетсуно. Даже босс браконьеров Мидора пришел - как-то Торико умудрился подружиться и с ним.

Невероятный человек!

Комацу перевела взгляд на пару. Рин в белом платье откровенно прекрасна, даже Сани вынужден был это признать. А Торико светился от счастья возле молодой жены. И, казалось, зажигал своей радостью весь зал, в котором царила приятная атмосфера дружеских посиделок, наполненных воспоминаниями.

Старшему поколению был отведен отдельный столик, но когда это кого останавливало? Кто-то удалился танцевать, кого-то утащили в свою компанию молодые протеже. И в результате за столом остались только Ичирью и Комацу.

Могла ли женщина представить, привечая маленького, настороженного мальчишку, что однажды будет гулять на его свадьбе? Думала ли, воспитывая оболтусов, что однажды они будут носить титулы Небесных Царей, самых лучших охотников и хранителей Эры гурманов.

Им бы еще повара хорошего, но мальчишки отвергают все предложенные кандидатуры. Впрочем, они еще молоды, времени - вагон и маленькая тележка.

\- Теперь осталось на твоей свадьбе погулять, Комацу, и можно считать свой долг выполненным.

\- Ичирью-сан... - женщина поморщилась. Шуточки про ее замужество начались примерно в то время, когда больно проницательный когда не надо Президент заметил чувства мальчишек.

У Комацу достало внимания и такта мягко избавить воспитанников от влюбленности.

\- Подумай сама, они уже не маленькие мальчики, а вполне состоявшиеся мужчины. Одни из самых сексуальных, по мнению журнала "Дамский гурман".

Комацу прикрыла глаза ладонью и застонала. Седина в волосах, а все туда же.

Но, если призадуматься, неугомонный уважаемый начальник прав. Они повзрослели - ее мальчики. Раздался в плечах Зебра, как и предсказывала когда-то повар, поражал не красотой, но брутальной мужественностью. Харизма полностью досталась Сани. Равно как и некоторая доля капризности. Обаянием насыщен был Торико, он вел людей за собой, околдовывал незаметно, так, что в данный момент пил на брудершафт со Стааджуном, воспитанником главы Альянса браконьеров.

А вот красота, по мнению Комацу, в их семье перешла Коко. По выразительным глазам и пушистым ресницам, мягкому голосу, чувственным губам и шикарному голосу вздыхали дамочки всего света. Коко бегал от них, как от огня. То ли боясь отравить, то ли стесняясь.

Но Ичирью прав: они выросли.

\- Комацу-сан...

Женщина подняла глаза. Возле их стола незаметно появился Коко. В скроенном по фигуре костюме охотник выглядел сногсшибательно. А глаза его сияли такими эмоциями, что Комацу невольно задалась вопросом, действительно ли избавила воспитанника от любви? Потому что никогда еще на нее не смотрели с такой... нежностью и страстью.

Впервые захотелось поправить слегка растрепавшиеся волосы, одернуть платье, декольте которого теперь вгоняло в краску.

\- Не согласитесь потанцевать со мной?

Протянутая рука, широкая, по сравнению с ладошками женщины. Охотники вообще славятся габаритами. Но Коко на их фоне умудряется выглядеть стройным и гибким.

Длинные пальцы, кольцо на одном из них. Комацу подняла взгляд выше. На лацкане - брошь, подаренная когда-то ею. Коко обычно скреплял чалму, но сейчас пришел с обнаженной головой. Ему жутко шло.

Так, может... Дать охотнику шанс? В конце концов, она еще не стара, да и Коко... далеко не ребенок.

\- Конечно.

Ичирью смотрел, как женщина вкладывала пальчики в ладонь Царя, как тот уводил партнершу к танцполу. Красивая пара. Гармоничная. Президент довольно прикрыл глаза.

Вот и еще один ребенок пристроен.

Вернее, два. Но этого он Комацу никогда не скажет.

Равно как и того, что вертолет с гостями снова разломал теплицу на крыше.

Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
